


Can't wait on Halloween

by DontFuckWithLarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bottom!Harry, Daddy!Kink, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Punishment, Riding, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:09:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontFuckWithLarry/pseuds/DontFuckWithLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh Harry??” He called out from the hallway, Harry mumbled something to the parents that were taking their kids trick or treating before turning towards him, raising his eyebrow, “When are you going to stick your large, delicious, thick cock up my ass? And fuck me into the ground?” Louis spoke calmly, walking toward him. Just smirking at his flushed face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't wait on Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not Halloween anymore but i had this idea pop into my head about two weeks ago and i wanted to write it, so i did. I hope you like it, this is the most amount of time i have ever spent on a fic so I'm really hoping you liked it. Feedback is appreciated!!

They were laying on the couch cuddling up close to one another, a red, fuzzy blanket draped over them as they watched the horror movie that was playing on the television. They weren’t fully paying attention as they pecked each other over and over again on the lips, sweetly. Harry pecked Louis for what seemed like the millionth time, not that he was complaining or anything, when Louis grabbed his bottom lip with his teeth, tugging on it gently and then sucking it into his mouth, licking over it. 

Harry moaned, this was his weakness and Louis knew it too but they couldn’t do this, “Babe,” Harry’s voice was muffled into the kiss, not now with it being early evening on Halloween night. 

“Babe,” Harry tried again expect this time he pulled away, Louis only coming back to try and kiss his pink, plump lips again but Harry covered his lips with his hand earning a whine from Louis. “Not now, kids are going to be coming to our house all night, we have to give out candy, remember?”

Louis whined again, laying his head down onto Harry’s shoulder. “I hate Halloween.” Louis mumbled, sighing to himself. Harry chuckled, “No you don’t,” Harry placed his hands onto Louis’ cheeks, lifting his head up so he could look him in the eye. “You just hate the fact that you have to wait to get all of this” He wiggled his eyebrows at him.

Louis frowned and crossed his arms over his chest, “You suck and why can’t we just have a quickie? Kids have yet to come so why shou-“ Louis was cut off by the doorbell, which made him throw his head back and groan.

Harry smirked and got up and grabbed the bowl of candy, swaying his hips more and sticking out his bum to tease Louis. “You suck Styles!” Was the last thing he heard before opening the front door, seeing three little children dressed up in their little costumes, smiling he began to put candy into their baskets, making small talk with the parents.

Louis wasn’t going to let him have his way, he was going to be fucked and be fucked now. He stood up and followed the path to the front door, he saw that the door was still open and Harry was still handing out candy to the little kids. Perfect, he thought.

“Oh Harry??” He called out from the hallway, Harry mumbled something to the parents that were taking their kids trick or treating before turning towards him, raising his eyebrow, “When are you going to stick your large, delicious, thick cock up my ass? And fuck me into the ground?” Louis spoke calmly, walking toward him. Just smirking at his flushed face.

Harry quickly turned around, muttering apologizes and throwing candy into the kid’s bags as fast as he could. With on last sorry he slammed the door shut turning around, eyes from furry and lust. Louis always loved when he got angry at him, Harry would be so, so rough and god, just thinking about it turned him on.

Harry stomped over to him, slamming him up against the wall making Louis’ breathe hitch.

“You just couldn’t wait till later, could you?” Harry’s voice was rough, his eyes dark, looking into Louis’ own eyes. “Had to come and say those things, in front of children too.” Harry pushed away, turning around and running his hands through his messy, curly hair, sighing.

“You better get up to our bedroom right now and when I come in there you better be on all fours, fully clothed and you better not touch yourself.” Harry growled, turning ever so slightly to see Louis, “Now.”

Louis walked as fast as he could with out running to their bedroom, his mind going in circles of what Harry might do to him and oh god, what if Harry was just going to fuck the living daylights out of him? What if he was going to tease him all night, bringing him so close to the edge but not letting come? The what if’s filling his thoughts, making him moan out.

He reached down, about to palm his semi when Harry spoke, “I know you aren’t about to touch yourself, slut.” Louis looked up, panicking a little when he saw Harry in the door way, making his way to the edge of the bed.

“I-I wasn’t…” Louis stuttered, looking up into Harry’s lust blown eyes.

“Don’t lie to me, Louis or you won’t be coming tonight. And look me in the eye when you speak to me.” 

Louis looked up, looking Harry in the eyes, whimpering at the sight. “I w-was about to touch myself.” Louis spoke guiltily, dropping his head down.

Harry grabbed a fist full of Louis’ hair, yanking his head back up, “You’re such a little slut, aren’t you? Can’t even wait for me to come up here before you start touching yourself. I think that deserves punishment, don’t you?” Harry questioned, letting go of his hair and sitting down on the side of the bed, taking off his belt.

Louis gulped, “But I don’t want a punishment,” He whined. “I just want you to fuck me!”

“Well, it isn’t up to you. Over my lap. Now.” 

Louis stood up and pushed down his jeans before laying over Harry’s lap, whimpering when his cock gained friction. SLAP! “And you’ll do what I say,” SLAP! “when I say. Got that?” Harry spoke slowly as he used his belt to whip Louis, not hard but hard so he would feel it.

Louis moaned out a yes, biting his bottom lip anticipating what’s going to come next.

SLAP! “I want you to count these out loud, slut! Got to teach you a lesson.” Harry growled into Louis’ ear.

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! “One, two, three!” Louis grunted out, moaning when Harry massaged his pinkish-red skin from where Harry had spanked him and god, just the sight of this made Harry’s semi twitch in his jeans.

SLAP! Harry slapped him harder, making Louis jerk forward with a yelp of surprise and a cry of pleasure. “I didn’t hear you count number 4!” SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! Harry slapped as hard and fast as he could. “Five, six, seven, eight!!” Louis cried out, biting his fingers.

“I think you need one more, don’t you, baby?” Harry spoke lowly. Louis’ nodded, whimpering out “Yes, daddy.” While rutting his hips onto Harry’s leg.

“Stop!” Harry’s voice boomed through out the room, making Louis still his hips. “You will not be pleasuring yourself. Sluts don’t get to pleasure themselves!” SLAP! Louis moaned, squeezing his eyes shut from the pain.

“Now, go lay on the bed. Up against the head board. And get undressed.” Harry instructed Louis, helping him off his lap so he could stand up. 

Louis jumped onto the bed, scrambling up the sheets so he could lay against the headboard like he was told, rushing to take his clothes off as well, earning a ‘Good boy’ from Harry before he left the room. 

Moments later Harry walked back in with rope, lube and a condom. He laid down the condom and lube on the nightstand and then sat on the bed, coming over to straddle Louis.

He began to thumb his right nipple, flicking it every once in a while making his back arch off the bed with a moan. “I’m going to tie you up and then your going to let me fuck your mouth, how does that sound, baby?”

Louis let out a broken moan, he hasn’t even been touched yet he so wound up. Harry pinched his nipple hard, “I said how does that sound?”

“Good, daddy. Please tie me up and fuck my mouth till it’s raw, please?” Louis whimpered, looking up at Harry innocently. Harry let out a moan, he was going to wreck Louis.

Harry tied Louis hands to the headboard, making sure it was tight enough so he could escape before leaning down and planting a kiss on to his lips. “Gonna suck daddy good, baby?” Harry muttered, his lips hanging over Louis’, barely touching them. 

Louis nodded quickly, opening his mouth eagerly. Harry chuckled, “Such a slut, so eager for daddy to fuck his mouth.” Harry undid his pants and pushed down them down along with his boxers letting his cock slap against his stomach. 

Harry pumped his cock slowly, letting Louis watch while he licked his lips in anticipation. Harry ran the head of his dick over Louis lips, smearing precum over them.

“Suck.” Harry instructed Louis which Louis happily followed. Louis took in the head of his dick, licking around the slit before dipping his tongue into it, wrapping his mouth around the head and sucking tightly. Harry threw his head back, biting his lip to keep in the moan; the tight, warm heat of Louis’ mouth was sinful.

Harry couldn’t stop his hips from bucking into the warm heat of his mouth to get further in, making Louis gag around his cock. “Take it like the slut you are.” Harry grunted, pushing his cock deeper into Louis mouth, moaning out when he hit the back of Louis’ throat.

He looked down at Louis face, seeing his red-rimed eyes and gagging made him go crazy. He loved it when Louis was submissive like this, he was usually the one in control but sometimes Louis just gave up all control, like this and that drove Harry mad.

Harry pushed his hips further so his cock was now down Louis throat, Louis relaxed his throat, letting Harry’s cock slid down with ease. Harry slid his dick out before pushing it right back in, moaning out with pleasure as Louis deep-throated him. 

Louis hummed around Harry’s shaft, sending chills down Harry’s back as he continued to fuck his mouth. A few minutes later Harry felt the warm, tight feeling in the pit of his stomach so he pulled out once more, making Louis whine in protest.

Harry wiped away the pre-cum and drool from Louis’ lips before kissing them, muttering “It’s okay baby, be daddy’s little good boy and be patient, okay?”

“Yes, daddy.” Harry climbed off Louis’ chest and leaned over to the nightstand to grab the bottle of lube. He turned back around, giving him one least peck kissing before pulling away and smiling.

“Daddy,” Louis whined, “Please fuck me now, I need it so bad.” He rutted his hips up into thin air, desperately trying to gain some friction on his neglected, aching cock. Harry only smiled at him.

“Nope,” Harry spoke with a mischievous grin. “You’re being punished, remember? I’m going to ride you and I’m going to go so slowly and have you beg for me to fuck myself on your cock, got that?”

Louis whined and threw his head to the side, whining deep in throat, wanting only to be fucked. And when he turned back to face Harry, finding him two fingers deep in himself, head thrown back and mouth wide-open; breathing out silent moans. Louis yanked on his restraints, wanting Harry closer to him so he could touch him. He looked absolutely beautiful like this.

Harry looked back over to Louis, eyes dazed from the pleasure he was giving himself, he noticed Louis was pulling on the rope to try and get his hands free, so he stopped his movements and spoke up. “Hey, stop that or you will not be coming and I’ll just leave you up here while I give candy to the kids. Do you want that, Louis?” Louis stopped, his eyes directly on Harry, shaking his head no as fast as he could.

Harry mumbled a ‘good boy’ before resuming opening his self up some more, looking into Louis eyes the whole time, watching Louis breathing get more ragged by the second.

Once he was three fingers in he had decided that it was enough and pulled his fingers out slowly, hissing at the loss and emptiness. He leaned over again and grabbed the condom. He tore it open with his teeth and slid it on Louis’ cock slowly, listening to the whimpering moans Louis let out as it rolled on. He squirted some lube into his hand and coated Louis cock with it teasingly slow, enjoying every little sound he made.

He let go of his cock and lifted himself up onto Louis’ chest, pecking his lips once before rising up and slowly sliding himself onto his dick, breathing in deeply because it’s been months since he last bottomed. 

Once he was fully on his cock, he sat there for a minute, breathing in and out waiting to get comfortable. He opened his eyes and looked straight ahead to see Louis biting his lip hard enough to draw blood and digging his nails into his hand; The tightness of his hole squeezing around his cock making it hard not to buck up and just fuck Harry, but he knew he shouldn’t or he’ll be punished even more so Louis stayed still.

“Want daddy to fuck himself on your pretty little cock? Want daddy to make you feel good?” Louis whined, nodding his head, biting his lip even harder. Harry needs to do something and now.

Harry started doing slow figure eights, moaning to himself as he threw his head back, setting his hands onto Louis’ chest.

“Daddy, please.” Louis cried out, “Please just do something, anything!” Harry thought that Louis had been punished enough so he slowly began to rock back and forth, earning a slight moan from Louis.

He rose up and slammed back down unexpectedly, knocking the breath out of Louis, a loud cry flying from his mouth. “Harry, I’m not going to last.” Louis sucked in air, squeezing his eyes closed tightly, trying to catch his breath.

Harry continued his actions, slamming down harder and faster each time, searching for that one little spot to help him get closer and when he found it he screamed with pleasure, trying to go faster because he wasn’t going to last much longer either.

“Faster, Harry, please.” Louis begged, “I wanna come so badly, I’m so close.” Louis was practically shouting by now, trying to get Harry to push him over the edge.

“I’m close too, Lou.” Harry grunted, becoming tired, trying his hardest to keep it up for a little bit longer. “I want you to scream my name when you come, alright Lou? So loud that neighbors will hear it!” Harry said and he slammed himself down once more.

Louis let out a high-pitched scream of “Harry!” as he came inside the younger boy, his back arching off the bed, digging his nails even deeper into his hands as his orgasm shot through his entire body. He fell back down on the bed, completely fucked out as Harry rode him, trying to reach his high; Harry grabbed his cock fisting it fast and quick, bouncing up and down, trying to fall over the edge and with one last stroke of his cock he was gone, come squirting all over his hand, Louis chest and a little bit on Louis’ chin.

He slowed down, pumping his shaft as he rode out his orgasm, finally stopping and laying his head down onto Louis chest, breathing heavily.

He slid himself off Louis, whimpering at the loss of being full before falling next to him on the bed, licking his come off Louis’ chin. Louis kissed him, tasting Harry on his tongue and then pulling away. 

“I love you.” Louis spoke quietly, smiling. “I love you too, boo.” Harry replied and grabbed the sheets and threw it over them, letting the room fall silent. A few minutes later Harry chuckled earning and confused look from Louis. “I still can’t believe you said that in front of those kids just to have sex.” Louis rolled his eyes, “When I want something I’ll do anything to get it.” He winked, sliding his hands through Harry’s sweaty, curls.

It had been quite for a while when they heard the doorbell ring, Harry sat up, looking into Louis eyes. “If you want a round two you have to go answer the door and hand out candy for the rest of the night while I stay up here and sleep.” Harry said, waiting for Louis’ answer.

“Fine but at 10 a clock I’m coming back up here for round two.” Louis replied as he got out of bed and threw on a shirt and a pair of pants and headed back downstairs, leaving Harry to sleep for a couple of hours. Man, did he love that idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave your feedback!! I would love to know what you thought of it and what you think i should improve on!!


End file.
